


[盾冬]The Gift 禮物

by hojane3



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojane3/pseuds/hojane3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes Happy Birthday<br/>希望你未來的人生像過去一樣充滿愛與關懷</p>
            </blockquote>





	[盾冬]The Gift 禮物

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284815) by [sashach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach)



1.

　　一九一七年三月十日，有個男孩誕生在布魯克林的某間醫院，那是喬治‧巴恩斯與其妻薇妮芙列德‧巴恩斯的頭生子。喬治一眼就愛上那個漂亮孩子，更準確的說法，從他知道薇妮懷孕那一刻起，他就愛著這個存在於摯愛妻子腹中的小生命。可是當他親眼看見這個手腳健壯、皮膚紅潤的壯小子皺著臉打哈欠，柔軟小手輕輕搭在他手指間的觸感，讓他整個人幸福得僅比薇妮答應他的求婚那一刻少上那麼一丁點兒。

　　「我的寶貝，他真是一個漂亮的孩子。」薇妮輕輕吻著孩子的小臉，憔悴卻驕傲地望著孩子。

　　「是的，他是我見過最漂亮的孩子。」喬治就像所有傻父親那樣，確信沒有人的孩子能比他手臂間這個小男孩還好看。

　　喬治知道自己會愛這個男孩一輩子，會像保護妻子一樣、用盡一切力量來保護這個孩子。

　　除了滿滿的愛，他們給這個孩子的第一個禮物，是一個名字。

　　詹姆斯‧布坎南‧巴恩斯。

　　這確實是一個很好的名字。

　　雖然他們從未想到這個名字在二十餘年後會出現在戰爭的陣亡名單、出現在二戰英雄的榜上、出現在旁人為美國隊長寫的傳記中，甚至出現在下一個世紀的某些組織名單內──身為父母，他們期望他健康平安且快樂的長大，可能默默無聞，但是他會成家立業、娶妻生子，平淡卻幸福地過完一生，如此而已。

 

 

2.

　　巴奇‧巴恩斯五歲生日的時候，善於烹飪的母親在百忙之中，像過去五年那樣，親手為他烤了一個蛋糕。

　　蛋糕上有滿滿的鮮奶油做花邊，正中間有一隻用糖漿畫好、和巴奇髮色一樣的淺棕色小熊，巧克力條拉出【親愛的詹姆斯，生日快樂】的字樣。

　　巴奇已經五歲了，他知道這個蛋糕代表什麼，知道父親下班回家會順道帶一樣僅屬於他的玩具，不必與接二連三出生的兩個弟弟與一個妹妹分享。

　　他知道還在牙牙學語、流著口水的弟妹們瓜分走父母的時間，但是他同樣知道，這三個小東西並未瓜分走父母對他的愛。

　　母親每天都會在睡前親吻他捲曲的髮梢與額央；父親每天晚飯後都會抱著他在腿上說故事。

　　再忙，父母都不會忘記表達他們對巴奇的愛。

　　所以巴奇也喜歡那三個連話都說不好的小東西，大一點的男孩會爬到他的肚子上咯咯傻笑，小一點的那個會追在他屁股後頭亂爬，唯一的女孩，也是最小、還需要母親抱在懷裡的孩子，會在巴奇親吻她玫瑰色的小臉時，皺一皺她和巴奇形狀相似的小鼻子。

　　晚餐過後父親一手攬著一個弟弟，母親讓妹妹罩著蕾絲帽的小臉望向蛋糕，大家聚在客廳的矮桌前為他唱歌。

　　雖然只有父母在唱，弟弟們胡亂哼唱，母親抓著妹妹的小手跟著節奏打拍子。

　　那一年的生日，父親遞給他的小盒子裡裝了一架色彩鮮豔的紅色小飛機。鐵製的小飛機在孩子手中有沉甸甸的感覺，能夠旋轉的螺旋槳足以讓每一個孩子目不轉睛。

　　巴奇很喜歡那個禮物，時常把玩令它的漆色斑駁脫落，看上去破舊不堪也沒影響巴奇對它的喜愛；甚至，巴奇年幼時有好幾年的夢想就是成為一名飛機駕駛員。

　　雖然長大後的巴奇加入陸軍並非空軍，但那個小飛機直到他投入戰爭、再也沒有回到巴恩斯家，依舊被很珍惜地放在巴奇的房間架子上沒有取下。

 

 

3.

　　如同喬治與薇妮所言，巴奇確實是一個漂亮孩子，他活潑健康，性格外向又懂事，課業成績從來不需要父母擔心，巴奇一直是巴恩斯夫妻最引以為傲的孩子。

　　薇妮知道巴奇人緣很好，身邊不乏玩伴與朋友。不過她沒想到巴奇連應付小女孩也很有一套。她應該想到的，這個渾小子有甜蜜的笑容與裹上一層蜜的舌頭，連蕾貝卡那個刁蠻的小姑娘都在巴奇三言兩語間被整治得服服貼貼，她應該要知道自己的兒子有多麼懂得討女孩歡心。

　　十歲正是小男孩最喜歡往外跑的年紀，哪怕是自己十歲的生日當天，小夥伴們拉著巴奇出去玩，薇妮沒有理由不同意。

　　更何況，巴奇去外頭玩，她可以把更多心思用在蛋糕上。

　　巴奇已經十歲了，隨手畫一隻小熊或小兔子已經不能應付他，薇妮計畫用一個飛機形狀的餅乾模子按在蛋糕上來畫。就算巴奇不再滿口提起將來的夢想是成為一名飛行員──他最近的夢想是成為冒險家──飛機仍舊是他最愛的玩具。

　　那個小女孩就在薇妮正在瓷盤上試畫飛機圖樣時，敲響了巴恩斯家的大門。

　　薇妮擦乾淨沾滿糖霜的手，一邊喊著另外兩個正在沙發上打鬧的男孩，順道看了正在一旁幫洋娃娃梳頭的小女兒，確定孩子們一切都好，她對自己的儀容稍做打理，才掛上笑容開門。

　　一個年約十歲左右，穿著淺藍色蕾絲裙與紅皮鞋的小女孩，捧著一個小禮盒站在門口。

　　她看起來非常可愛，金色頭髮打著捲垂在肩上，頭頂繫了一條紅絲帶，粉嫩的小臉蛋紅撲撲地，又大又圓的綠眼睛望著薇妮，乍看之下，薇妮幾乎認為她是一個漂亮的瓷娃娃，不過瓷娃娃可不會說話。

　　「請問詹姆斯在家嗎？」女孩軟綿綿的語調極為討人喜歡，哪怕薇妮已經擁有四個漂亮又可愛的孩子，也不免為女孩稚嫩的語氣會心一笑。

　　「哦，很可惜，他有事出去了，妳是哪一位？找他有什麼事嗎？」薇妮大致上能猜出女孩是為了什麼事來找巴奇，或多或少，她想替自己的男孩保留一點神秘感。

　　女孩點點頭，雖然難掩一絲失望，仍舊像一個小大人似地續道：「我是詹姆斯隔壁班的瑞秋‧懷特，請您將這份禮物轉交給詹姆斯，祝願他生日快樂。」

　　「謝謝妳的禮物。」薇妮微笑著收下那個小禮盒，好奇地望著瑞秋的小臉，「妳不想進來等他嗎？今天是詹姆斯的生日，我們很歡迎他的朋友一起參加聚會。」

　　「我很感激您的邀請，真的，這是我的榮幸。」她露出一個遺憾的表情，十分委婉地拒絕薇妮的邀請，「真是不巧，我今天得和家人同行去外地探望我的祖母，希望您的邀請能夠保留到下一次。」

　　「好的，當然，我隨時歡迎妳的造訪。」薇妮對瑞秋老氣橫秋的說話方式極為喜愛，看得出來瑞秋的教養與家境都很好，雖不像一般孩子童趣，但她的一言一行透露出一個十歲女孩沒有的從容與優雅。

　　「感激您的大度，那麼我就此告辭了，祝您今日安好，巴恩斯夫人。」瑞秋踏著小皮鞋轉身離開，走出兩步，她突然迴過身看向薇妮。

　　瑞秋的小臉緊張地漲成紅色，薇妮正想詢問她還好嗎，就見她一鼓作氣似地，輕道：「巴恩斯夫人，煩請您轉告詹姆斯，等我長大之後……一定要嫁給他！」

　　說完，不等薇妮反應過來，小女孩撒開腳丫子飛也似地跑走了。

　　留下薇妮怔怔站在門口一會兒，才忍不住帶著微笑關上門。

　　等到晚上切完蛋糕，薇妮將那個包裝精緻的小禮盒交到巴奇手上。

　　不過她保留了談話的一部份，畢竟，這種話要當事人親口說出來才有意義，她只告訴巴奇是學校裡一個叫瑞秋‧懷特的女孩送的禮物，微妙的是，巴奇對那個漂亮的小女孩毫無記憶。

　　『真是一個處處招惹女孩的渾小子，長大後不知道還得讓多少女孩傷心。』薇妮暗自腹誹，好氣又好笑地擰了擰巴奇的小鼻子，交待巴奇明天記得向小女孩道謝。得到兒子確定的回覆後，才吻了吻他的臉頰，讓他去拆開喬治送的一盒二十四色蠟筆。

　　至於她從巴奇口中得知那個女孩一家為了照顧年邁的祖母，轉學搬家另一個州，那也是隔天的事了。

　　那個叫瑞秋‧懷特的女孩，再也沒有出現。

　　不過她送給巴奇的禮物，一枚金屬製成、閃閃發亮的金色雄鹿作跳躍狀的胸針，一直放在巴奇的抽屜裡，和巴奇二十歲時由喬治手中收到的懷錶一樣，珍而重之地用絲帕包起放在一起。

　　那枚胸針，巴奇沒有帶上戰場，不過身形優美的雄鹿總是別在巴奇得穿正裝出席時的左胸上；而帶著細微擦傷的古銅色懷錶，則是巴奇在戰爭中加入的那個突擊隊，替他將遺留下來的物品寄回巴恩斯家。

 

 

4.

　　這已經是第二次，巴奇收到他最好的朋友送他的肖像畫。

　　在他十五歲生日這一天，史帝夫‧羅傑斯用巴奇送給他的蠟筆──他十歲的生日禮物，不過他並不特別喜歡畫圖，除了學校作業，他幾乎將那盒蠟筆束之高閣，而顯然，史帝夫能夠比巴奇更好地運用這份禮物。

　　那是用色豐富又生動的一幅畫，巴奇的臉孔在畫像中露出溫暖笑容，陽光穿透樹葉的光束將巴奇淺棕色的頭髮襯托得像金色絲線一樣漂亮；灰藍色的眼睛微微瞇起，看上去彷彿有一層水霧光澤在眼瞳深處蕩漾。

　　連父親看見史帝夫畫給他的肖畫像，都不禁讚美有加。巴奇不知道父親是在高興那盒所費不貲的蠟筆終於遇上適合的主人，還是單純讚嘆史帝夫的美術天份。或許兩樣都有，巴奇在父親幾乎要把那張肖像畫據為己有時，連忙拿回自己房間。

　　他很高興有人像他一樣欣賞史帝夫的才華，不過這可是他的生日禮物，連同他十四歲那一年，史帝夫送給他一幅用鉛筆就能描繪出光影感的肖像畫，都是他最好的朋友送給他的禮物，而巴奇很珍惜每一份送給他的心意。

　　巴奇是在十三歲那一年認識史帝夫，那個又瘦又小的金髮男孩，頑固倔強得不像十二歲孩子。巴奇在史帝夫與小流氓打架時出手幫忙，從那一天開始，那個既使一身病痛也打不垮胸懷大志與成打勇氣的瘦小子，就是巴奇最好的朋友。

　　而且史帝夫聰明又體貼，雖然偶爾做事莽撞，不過巴奇明白史帝夫沒有一次是為了自己才動手。

　　巴奇數不清有多少次，希望自己能像史帝夫一樣勇敢又頑強。

　　那是他一直表現出來的樣子，他是讓父母最驕傲的孩子，他健康強壯，聰明果決，沒有女孩能真正生他的氣，也沒有男孩敢真正和他打上一架。他並不討厭別人這樣看待他表現出來的樣子，他也願意為了做對的事而去做那些事。

　　他是因為知道應該這麼做而去做，而史帝夫是發自內心想要這麼做而去做。

　　巴奇不是沒有那麼勇敢，只是他明白，史帝夫才會是最後成功的那個人。

　　他不想落下，他清楚只有在史帝夫身邊，他才能成為更好的人。

　　就像那個臭脾氣的史帝夫，只有他在史帝夫身邊，史帝夫才能心無旁鶩地勇往直前。

　　巴奇將史帝夫送的肖像畫和前一張中間隔了一張白紙收納起來，他可能對藝術興趣缺缺，不過他知道怎麼樣收藏好每一份送給他的禮物。

　　直到巴奇加入一○七步兵團前，每一年，史帝夫都會送他一幅構圖不同的肖像畫，主題都是巴奇的笑容，但是沒有一幅畫是相似的模樣。偶爾史帝夫還會附上一些小東西，像是一小束花或手工製的葉脈書籤。巴奇知道史帝夫為了維持生活與美術用品的開銷就已經用盡全力，就因為這樣，史帝夫一次不漏地為他準備禮物更顯得難得可貴。

　　哪怕之後他們上了戰場，史帝夫在巴奇的生日前夕也透露過類似『這次得用木炭或紅磚粉來著色了』這樣的話。

　　巴奇一直很珍惜與史帝夫之間的友誼，他知道，他這輩子不可能再遇到像史帝夫這麼好的朋友了。

　　雖然巴奇沒想過自己會在那輛疾行的火車上掉下去。

　　但是他永遠不會後悔。

 

 

5.

　　曾祖父留給父親的懷錶，成為巴奇二十歲的生日禮物。

　　弟弟們帶著笑意鼓噪著父親偏愛他，但是他們並不反對父親將這個有紀念價值的貴重物品送給他。因為他們都愛巴奇，因為他們重視自己的家人勝過重視自己。除了最小的女孩被嬌寵，巴奇和兩個弟弟都是在玩鬧打架中長大。

　　他們之間沒有嫌隙，相親相愛、互相扶持地長大成人。

　　大一點的弟弟送給巴奇一支銀色的領帶夾，小一點的弟弟像是約好一樣，送了與領帶夾樣式成對的袖扣，而妹妹蕾貝卡則是送了一條與巴奇瞳色相近的灰藍色男士手帕。

　　母親依舊親手為他烤一個蛋糕，她總是為家中每一人親手烘培生日蛋糕，雖然巴恩斯家的經濟無虞，甚至，他們還有一台汽車供年齡漸長的巴恩斯先生上下班代步，但是巴恩斯家的人不奢侈浪費，他們教導孩子得靠自己的雙手去賺取一切所需。

　　所以巴奇知道弟妹們絕對不是向父母撒嬌拿錢買來這些光靠零用錢絕對買不起的禮物，兩個弟弟和他以前一樣，從高中開始就利用假日去打工，妹妹則是接一些簡單的針線活計在家裡做，連她送的那條手帕上繡著巴奇名字的簡寫，也是她親手縫上。

　　巴奇則在高中畢業後考上大學，他選擇商學院，預計在畢業後幫助父親管理事務，父親很滿意他的決定；母親只希望他有一天能在那些與他約會過的女孩中，找到一個真心喜愛的帶回家。

　　這些事對巴奇來說都還是遙遠的事，不過對經歷過戰爭可怕的上一代來說──例如羅傑斯家，巴奇幾乎是與史帝夫一起聽著那個死在戰場上再也回不來的喬瑟夫‧羅傑斯的英勇事蹟長大。找到好女孩，結婚生子確實也是很重要的事。

　　可是巴奇還沒找到那個女孩，他還沒有像父親找到母親，喬瑟夫找到莎拉那樣，找到一個真心愛上的人。

　　他愛他的家人、愛他的朋友，愛他身邊所有美好的一切。他喜歡女孩微笑時的可愛酒渦，也喜歡小孩帶著笑容穿梭在巷弄間的嬉戲聲，他甚至喜歡史帝夫那個臭小子頑固起來時的臭脾氣。

　　但是他還沒有想好願意和誰共渡一生，像父親愛著母親那樣包容關愛彼此、像莎拉永誌不銘那樣單純摯愛喬瑟夫。巴奇想要那些，但是他還沒想好那個人應該是什麼樣子。雖然他喜歡和女孩牽手接吻，可是他也喜歡把時間花在和史帝夫相處聊天。

　　他知道這些事無從比較，不過他知道就算那個女孩真正出現了，在他心裡永遠有一個位置是屬於史帝夫獨有；比起那個還不知道在哪裡、不知道何時會出現的女孩，一直陪在彼此身邊的史帝夫實在重要太多了。

　　而且他要是不看好那個倔小子，恐怕就再沒有人能照顧孑然一身的史帝夫了。

　　至少在史帝夫找到一個懂得看見他的優點、不是膚淺地僅能看見史帝夫瘦小虛弱的外在的聰明女孩之前，巴奇還不想去思考自己會找到哪一個女孩。

　　「巴奇，祝你生日快樂。」今年史帝夫依舊送給他一幅肖像畫，附帶一條灰藍底色與白條紋間隔的領帶。看起來就像和蕾貝卡送的手帕配成套，連材質都一致得驚人。

　　巴奇決定不去追問這條領帶浪費了史帝夫多少生活費，他僅是用最真誠的笑容向史帝夫道謝收下；這些都是家人因為愛他而為他準備的禮物，就像巴奇愛史帝夫，所以他希望能夠陪在史帝夫身邊，直到親眼看見史帝夫得到幸福也不會走開。

　　所以，當巴奇看見美麗又聰明的佩姬‧卡特在那個小酒館裡，無視人群驚豔愛慕的目光直接走向史帝夫的那一刻，他開心得連話都說不好。他可以不需要這麼好的女孩青睞喜歡他，因為真正有眼光的女孩才會明白史帝夫有多好。

　　巴奇知道上帝送給史帝夫最好的禮物不是帶走所有病痛或先天缺憾的超級血清；上帝為史帝夫送來了最美好的禮物是一位靈魂伴侶。巴奇衷心為史帝夫感到高興，這是他唯一無法為史帝夫辦到的事，因為他無法為史帝夫決定要愛上哪一個人。

　　否則，這一切對巴奇來說，會簡單的多。

 

 

6.

　　「你愛過她。」巴奇從一口箱子裡各式各樣的畫紙與小飾品中，挑出一個老舊指南針，打開蓋子，黑白相片上的佩姬仍然風姿綽約、款款動人。

　　「不，不對。」史帝夫伸手接過指南針，他還記得這是上級通知有人要來拍宣傳影片時，其中一人一邊講述流程一邊將這個指南針塞到他手上。「這個說法不正確。」

　　「你還愛著她？」巴奇皺起眉毛，眉峰兩端擠出一個很深的溝，史帝夫很難控制自己的手指不去撫平那一處，而巴奇沒有像剛記起過往瑣事時那樣閃躲他的觸碰。

　　箱子裡還有史帝夫看過巴奇好幾次穿戴在身上的飾品，已經不再發亮的雄鹿胸針，斑駁掉色的鐵皮小飛機，一顆黑不溜秋的棒球，一頂孩童尺寸的飛行員帽，還有一張張史帝夫為巴奇繪製的肖像畫。

　　這些都是蕾貝卡的外孫女寄給巴奇的東西。

　　據說是蕾貝卡在那個女孩幼時，時常拿出這些東西向她闡述每一件東西的來歷與巴奇在什麼時候使用它們，有時講著講著，蕾貝卡就會傷心地哭起來。蕾貝卡過逝後，家人本想將這箱充滿回憶的東西一同下葬，但是蕾貝卡在遺囑中把這箱充滿巴奇‧巴恩斯回憶與愛的紀念品留給她。

　　一次任務中，有一家電台拍到巴奇的側臉，被女孩認出。才間接由神盾局收下，確定沒有任何不適當的物品──例如竊聽器，又或者爆裂物──最後送到巴奇與史帝夫同共居住的公寓。她沒有想要見巴奇，雖然她的外祖母非常愛巴奇，但是於她而言，巴恩‧巴恩斯僅是故事中的一個形象，一個英俊聰明、人見人愛的男人。

　　巴奇再次出現在公眾的模樣，顯然距離她的想像有很長一段距離。

　　而這箱禮物，裝滿了所有人對巴奇的想念與愛，縱使巴奇不記得有些東西是誰贈與的禮物，但是他時常怔怔看著這些東西，小心翼翼地將它們放在手心撫摸。

　　「不，我沒有愛過她。」巴奇已經想起很多事，但還不夠多，至少史帝夫一直暗自隱藏的那些小心思，巴奇以前從來不知道。顯然巴奇認為自己的記憶與史帝夫的說法完全不能契合，巴奇神色複雜的表情就是這個意思。

　　「你知道，我──」史帝夫噎了一下，因為害羞。但他從不以這份情感為恥，以前是不能說，而現代人多半不那麼介意他這麼說，所以他很快地續道：「我愛的是你，我愛的人是巴奇‧巴恩斯。」

　　「那是現在。」巴奇點點頭，他不懷疑史帝夫愛他，並且他也不嫉妒史帝夫曾經愛過佩姬。畢竟那是很久以前的事了。就像史帝夫也不會去嫉妒以前圍繞在巴奇‧巴恩斯身邊為數眾多的女性友人。「她本來是上帝送到你身邊最好的事物──」

　　「不，巴奇。你根本沒弄清楚。」史帝夫打斷巴奇的話，笑著由箱子中抽出一張肖像畫，畫中的男孩正在對著史帝夫微笑，已經泛黃還帶著折痕的水彩畫角落寫著一九三三年。那一年巴奇十六歲，距離史帝夫遇見並且愛上這個男孩將近三年，只不過史帝夫一直不敢讓男孩知道，只能在每年一次的肖像畫上寄託自己的心意。

　　可惜那個男孩一直遲鈍得沒有察覺。

　　本來，史帝夫以為這份無望的情感隨著那抹消失在雪山的藍色身影，再也沒有機會說出口。沒想到上帝將眼前這個沉默的棕髮男人重新帶回他的生命，重新將他的靈魂注入生命與希望。

　　「我尊敬喜愛佩姬是真的，但是我從來沒有像愛著你那樣愛過她，你才是上帝送到我身邊最美好的事物。」史帝夫將畫紙放回箱中，用手掌包住巴奇長出青髭的下巴與臉頰，他舔了舔唇，在對方漂亮的嘴唇輕啄一口才續道：「從我們相遇那一刻起，所有一起經歷過的一切，才是上帝賜給我最珍貴的禮物。」

　　巴奇若有所思地看著史帝夫的眼睛，好一會兒才慢吞吞地回道：「那很好，因為我也是這麼想。」

 

 

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　fin


End file.
